All I want
by LittleMissStark
Summary: Angst warning! "tuffs of red curls with snow steady falling into it, contrasting the red. He quickly opened the door to see  his little Jew, eyes red and puffy, shakily holding a small wrapped gift."


This is just a quick little on-shot for Christmas. Hope you all enjoy it.

"_Mom? Where you going?" The large brunette asked as his mother was packing. "oh poopsi-kins, mommy has to go away for a while. But don't worry il be back soon." Eric jogged in from his spot in the doorway and stopped her packing. "Where are you going?" he asked again, more sternly. Lillane looked hurt and lost when he did that. She was hoping to just leave. This was a great money opportunity, she should have known her only son better then to let her get away with barely an answer._

_She sighs and looks away. "I know for the past few years we have been having money issues-"" "Your not going back to selling yourself are you?" Her son asked in a disappointed tone. "No Eric! Its nothing like that." she hates lying to him. Especially when he knows. He was always brilliant like that. She continued. "But there is an opportunity to bring money to this house, I'll be gone for the rest of the month." a childish, hurt look came to Eric's face. "so...your leaving me?" She finished packing and zippered up her suitcase before locking her brown eyes with his blue ones and placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry sweetie, I will be back thou." Suddenly there is a beeping noise out. She quickly kissed his cheek. "I love you poopsi-kins." then she was gone._

December 24th

7:45pm

Eric sat slumped on the couch, board out of his mind and thou he hated to admit it. Incredibly lonely. With his mom gone its been so quiet and with Kyle being wrapped up in Hanukkah with his family. So he couldn't even hang out with his little Jew. If he could he would have by now but his bitch of a mom doesn't want him around during Hanukkah. She really hated Eric and hated the fact Kyle was gay so shes going at every chance to block it out.

Of horrible Christmases go, this is the worst.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He got up, and looked thru the peep hole and saw tuffs of red curls with snow steady falling into it, contrasting the red. He quickly opened the door to see his little Jew, eyes red and puffy, shakily holding a small wrapped gift. He knew it was his mother to cause such distress in the normally strong boy and quickly hugged kyle, bringing him in from the cold,gently closing the door behind him. Kyles shoulders began to shake, hiding into the larger chest, breathing deeply, trying to calm down. Eric lead him to the couch, gently taking him out of his arms, taking the gift, being careful not to break it while putting it on the table before them. He forced Kyles chin up, looking him in the eye.

He hated seeing those green eyes so sad and broken. They were not him. Those eyes should be full of fire, sparking with life and anger. "Tell me now, who made you cry?" Kyle took a few sniffles before looking away, his voice thick with emotion. "My whole damn family. I hate them." A sob quickly escaped his trembling lips then composed himself. "There all so fake. The moment I'm out of the room they start to talk about us behind my back. First they start saying how I shouldn't have been born then my mom told them..." he swallowed down more tears as Eric wiped what tears were on his face away gently. "She told them that she seriously considered disowning me when she found out I was a _faggot."_

Kyle then broke-down into tears again into Eric's chest, his arm limp around him, the words still sinking into his shocked mind. He knew kyles mom was a bitch and could be a bit psycho but the whole family? A rage started to boil his blood, his mind was focused on was killing the broflowski family for treating him so poorly. He suddenly got up and started briskly walking toward the door. Kyle quickly ran in front of him. "Eric stop!" "No! There gonna die for treating you like that!" Eric manged to get the door open before Kyle ran in front of him quickly slamming the door shut. The cold air of December still lingering in the room. "Eric please stop!" Kyles voice began to crack again. "your all I have."

Eric heard the fear laced in his voice. Fear for the idea of his whole family becoming slaughtered. Fear of the idea of him becoming caught and going to prison for God only knows how many years. Fear of being left alone. He then very suddenly pushed a hole in the wall, making a picture frame fall down and break, starling the little Jew. Eric then quickly took him in his arms and held him tightly in a comforting embrace. Kyle cried big tears into Erics red shirt. "Your living here now." Kyle looked up surprised. "but what about-" "Il take care of it for you. Whatever it is I will take care of it." Kyle didn't argue the point anymore. He just sniffled and cuddled into Erics broad chest. It made him look tiny in comparison and he felt tiny to but in a good way. He felt protected and thou Eric may not say it very often or at all, he loved the little Jew in his arms.

Once they moved to the couch, kyle snuggled deep in his chest. Eric saw the small gift o the table for him. He half smirked toward Kyle. "So whats in the pretty box? " Kyle smiled slightly. "A Christmas gift for you." Eric put a hand on his chest in mock shock. "For me? Why you shouldn't have your much too kind." Kyle laughed lightly, this brought a small smile to Erics face. Kyle quickly grabbed the gift and handed it to Eric. "Here. Merry Christmas." he said with a soft smile. Eric took the small gift,treating it as if it were made of glass ad opened the wrapping. Underneath the pretty wrapping was a cardboard box. He opened that one to revel a small photo album. "Its nothing fancy, I didn't really have a lot of money so I made you this."kyle bit his lip, holding back more tears. His already broken state making him more sensitive.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it." Eric opened it, almost ignoring his boyfriends ramblings. Inside was all kinds of pictures of them. Some from when they were little, some from now. That's when Eric realized he didn't have any photos of them. The thoughtful gift brought a smile to his face then he brought kyle back for another embrace. "Thank you. I love it." Eric broke the hug apart then suddenly felt horrible. "I don't have a gift for you Kyle. Im sorry."

Kyle just hugged him. "Its alright. Your all I want for Christmas." Eric was touched my his words. He felt the primal stirring of Protection and the overwhelming warmth of his love for the little Jew mix together in a wonderful mixture. He gently kissed the top of the head of red curls, some tickling his nose in the process but he paid no bother. "I love you Jew." Kyle smiled so brightly toward him. "I love you to fat ass."

AN: Thank you for reading! This was meant to be more up-lifting and mushy but it turned out a bit more angsty then I thought it would. Oh well! I think it came out ok. I tried really hard to correct my grammar issues so please let me know what you think.


End file.
